Si las paredes pudieran hablar
by KittyEvey
Summary: Sigilosa, fui a la cocina. Husmeo por las alacenas y confirmo que no hay café de grano, como era de esperarse, pero hay una buena dotación de mi té favorito. Jane cuida ese tipo de detalles, eso me encanta. Es clasificación M, por tratarse de una relación romántica entre dos mujeres adultas. ¡Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Este relato va con mis mejores deseos para Año Nuevo para todos los que leen mis escritos._

_Es una canción de Celine Dion que hacía mucho no escuchaba, pero que en su momento, me pareció atrevida: "If walls could talk". Confieso que fue la letra en conjunto con nuestra pareja favorita la que me inspiró, pues el video original de la canción, no es de mis favoritos ;)_

_Saludos especiales a Chile y a República Dominicana_

**Si las paredes pudieran hablar**

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Abro los ojos, y recuerdo dónde estoy. Disfruto el silencio de la mañana, apenas interrumpido por el trinar de los pájaros que anidan en los árboles de la calle donde vive Jane. El sol se filtra por las pocas rendijas de las cortinas cerradas de su recámara. Tomo la bata de seda color marfil que ayer le di a mi compañera de trabajo, para ponérmela encima. Sigilosa, fui a la cocina. Husmeo por las alacenas y confirmo que no hay café de grano, como era de esperarse, pero hay una buena dotación de mi té favorito. Jane cuida ese tipo de detalles, eso me encanta.

Sirvo el té recién hecho, y camino de regreso a la única recámara del departamento. Me quedo en la puerta, dando un sorbo a mi té. Admiro aquella figura femenina desnuda, dibujada perfectamente bajo las sábanas color lavanda.

Suspiro y observo el cuarto, todo él es reflejo de Jane, y ahora, es nuestro cómplice. Estas paredes guardan un secreto que solo mi hermosa italiana y yo conocemos. Hace algunas semanas, cuando casi pierdo la pierna, decidió besarme para demostrarme todo el cariño que siente por mí, e inesperadamente, le correspondí.

Sonrío por el recuerdo de aquel primer beso, y me sonrojo al evocar la noche anterior: si estas paredes pudieran hablar, no tardarían mucho en revelar nuestro secreto, tomando en cuenta que somos dos amantes que perdemos el control muy fácilmente cuando nuestros cuerpos entran en contacto, cuando mi piel se cubre con su piel.

Estando dentro de estas paredes, desnudas, al centro de la cama, somos dos sombras reflejadas en los muros, que se contorsionan, a veces de manera pausada, otras, casi salvaje. Parecemos cazar arcoíris, aisladas del mundo, detrás de ventanas y puertas cerradas.

Si estas paredes pudieran hablar, podrían describir cómo mis ojos devoran su cuerpo; cómo mis manos y mis labios pasean por toda su piel, buscando el destino perfecto para hacerla estallar de placer, ellas saben lo mucho que te deseo. Yo no había sentido esto antes, por nadie, estas paredes ahora lo saben: tú eres esa persona especial para mí, ellas te confesarían que mi corazón está prendado de ti.

Te mueves debajo de las sábanas; tu rostro se vuelve hacía mí, me observas, pareces deleitarte viendo que la bata no está cerrada por completo, dejándote ver algo que deseas; te delatas, me sonríes y hablas con tu voz ronca, definitivamente sensual.

- ¡Hola, Maur!

- ¡Hola, Jane!

Respondo en un susurro, sin impedir que se forme una sonrisa en mis labios. Me pierdo en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué piensas?

Me conoce. Recuerdo una pregunta que deseo hacerle desde hace unos días.

- ¿Habías sentido algo así antes de mí?

No pierde su sonrisa y segura, responde.

- No, es la primera vez que lo siento, y es tan intenso, que a veces me asusta.

Su confesión desarma mi corazón. Me acerco a ella, dejando primero la taza en la mesa de noche.

- ¿Por qué te asusta?

Pregunto interesada, comenzando a peinar su cabello obscuro que cae sobre su rostro. Me acomodo en su regazo, obligándola a sentarse, permitiendo sentir su piel desnuda en la mía.

- Porque no sabía que pudiera sentir algo como esto, no sabía que podía dejarme llevar así, tan espontáneamente, digo, soy italiana, soy apasionada, pero no sabía que podía llegar hasta esto.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Me observa, ahora ella es la que se pierde en mi mirada, y un tanto tímida, sigue con su confesión.

- La posibilidad de amarte hasta el fin de mis días.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y no puedo más que rodearla con mis brazos, pegarme a su cuerpo lo más posible, sujetando su cadera con mis piernas y pegando su cabeza a mi rostro. La beso intensamente, quiero que sepa que correspondo su amor. Con voz entre cortada susurro a su oído.

- Te amo.

Sonríe y me besa de nuevo. Sus manos, ahora hábiles, me quitan la bata con delicadeza y al mismo tiempo con rapidez. Una vez más las paredes se convierten en testigos de todo el amor que siento por ella, de lo que es capaz de hacer conmigo: hace magia con sus dedos, con sus labios, con cada parte de su cuerpo me hace el amor.

Enciende constantemente mi piel, llega a rincones desconocidos por mí. Cuando creo que estoy débil, que ya no puedo más de cansancio, Jane, como si yo fuera un instrumento de cuerda, recorre con las yemas de sus dedos esos espacios que sacan de mí la mejor melodía. En cada movimiento que hace, respondo franca, incontenible, le hago saber todo lo que me hace sentir.

Si las paredes tuvieran ojos, verían que entre sus brazos y con su vientre palpitando en el mío, alcanzo el éxtasis divino de ser amada incondicionalmente.

Escucho un grito ronco, con mi nombre que repite hasta recuperar el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración. En un tono más alto, en una respuesta casi salvaje de mi cuerpo, también grito el suyo. Habiendo recuperado un poco de claridad, observo a Jane y escucho de nuevo el trinar de los pájaros. Ella rompe el silencio.

- ¿Cuánto podrán estas paredes guardar nuestro secreto?

Respondo sonriendo, recordando cómo gritó mi nombre al deshacernos en nuestros brazos.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Qué les pareció? ;) ¡A mí me gustó escribirlo! _


End file.
